


[同人][ABO]#DMC #DVD (番外)一個無關痛癢的小約會

by HakunoLL



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakunoLL/pseuds/HakunoLL
Summary: 算是前兩篇但丁產子的小番外原訂於情人節完成，結果龜速更新拖了超過半年才寫完結果寫成和當初發想完全不同的東西當初原本是想寫巧克力披薩什麼的粵語書面語
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[同人][ABO]#DMC #DVD (番外)一個無關痛癢的小約會

一切事情也要從柏蒂大小姐開始講起。

不，弄出這樣的結果其實也是但丁自己做成的。  
老是不斷利用各種借口去避開和人見面，連人家18歲生日派對也要逃避，和哥哥回來這事當然也沒去通知她，搞到人家爆發了才低頭去道歉。  
每一次也是這樣。  
這一次，是被柏蒂發現但丁忘記了邀請她去Vilde和Debora的生日派對，理所當然地，柏蒂大爆發了。

「我真的不敢相信你竟然會忘記邀請我去生日派對！虧我還滿心期待去準備禮物，你知道我有多想幫她們打扮嗎？結果竟然是看到著蕾蒂和翠絲的SNS才知道你已經舉辦過了！你這個粗心大意的宇宙級大笨蛋！」  
沒想到柏蒂會氣到親自找上門，但丁也趕不及逃跑了，現在只能坐在辦公桌，低頭聽著柏蒂發洩她的憤怒。  
「你從以前就這個樣子了！吊兒郎當，又愛亂來，總是令人擔心得不了！白痴！豬頭！」  
「是我不對，請你原諒我吧，柏蒂大小姐。」面對魔王也勇敢挑戰的傳奇惡魔獵人現在面對眼前少女的怒氣卻只能縮成一團。  
「當然是你不對！你去數一下這些年你們家搞出了多少事，我還未算你偷偷跑去懷孕的帳啊！」  
就是怕你會囉嗦會阻止我才不想告訴你嘛。  
這句心裡話，但丁完全不敢說出來。  
「總之你今次一定要陪我！」柏蒂想了一會便點點頭，指住但丁說：「決定了！今年的情人節就是我們約會的日子！」  
「咦？不不不不不！只有這個請放過我吧！好歹也是情人節，我想陪在維吉爾身邊……」  
「不要！反正你一年365日也只會想在黏住人不放和偷懶！你不在人家還樂得耳根清靜呢！」  
「……才、才不會！哥哥是很愛我啦！」  
「關我屁事！總之你要陪我！」  
兩人就在事務所爭吵不斷你來我往，但丁最終用各種條件成功爭取到將約會改在情人節之前，包括照著柏蒂喜歡的風格來打扮。

附帶一提，維吉爾知道柏蒂會來時就立即帶著閻魔刀和兩個女娃逃去圖書館了。

===

「維吉爾，你不阻止我出門嗎？」  
「給我一個理由。」維吉爾甚至沒從手中的書本離開視線。  
「哥你好冷淡…我要去和柏蒂約會，你不擔心嗎？」但丁跪下來嘗試對著維吉爾露出小狗眼神，但是快五十歲的輕浮老Alpha露出這種表情只會令人覺得更欠捅。  
「為什麼我要擔心？你已經是成年人，還是被捅幾刀也死不了的半魔，那位小姐是殺不了你的。而且，這也是你一直逃避的結果。只能說你活該，自作自受。」維吉爾只看了一眼但丁便移開視線，他甚至覺得自己能忍住沒有拿出幻影刀插下去已經算是修養好。  
「那我出門了。」想要一個出門吻結果換來哥哥一個巴掌後，但丁憂怨的看了維吉爾一眼，便抱住前往地獄的決心出發了。  
但丁離開良久過後維吉爾才抬起頭看著門口，發出輕嘆：「愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢。」

===

「難得幫你打扮得人模人樣，你卻露出苦瓜臉是怎樣！？就那樣不願意和我約會嗎？給我提起精神，腰挺直！」聽到這句話的同時但丁的背後也傳來柏蒂的巴掌聲。  
「柏蒂，我承認我的確是風流倜儻英俊迷人，但是你應該有比我更年輕、更適合的約會對象吧？」但丁曾以為柏蒂成長後應該會明白他們之間差距有多大，沒想到當年的小女娃成年後依舊纏人。  
誰叫我太有魅力呢，但丁這樣說服自己。  
「家裡一團糟，每次賭博也輸給我的你哪裡風流倜儻？你就只有臉長得比較好看，對女生又溫柔一點這些小優點罷。」柏蒂看一下明明快50歲又暴飲暴食還生產過，卻因為半魔血統而保持體型和臉蛋的但丁，再想到他的家人，暗暗覺得半魔的基因真的很犯規。  
「那些已經是以前的事，現在家裡已經改善很多了，尼祿也會過來幫忙嘛。而且……」但丁思考一下才反駁：「一直嚷著要和我這個只有些小優點的男人約會的可是柏蒂你喲～」  
「那是因為你答應過我！我當然有權利要求你執行你的承諾！」勾住但丁的手臀，拉著他走向遊戲園的其中一個遊玩設施。  
「嘿，承認我這個臉就是帥有很難嗎？柏蒂妹妹？」但丁故意對柏蒂拋媚眼，毫不意外收到一個面紅嘟嘴的可愛表情。  
「我已經不是小女孩了！真是的！  
總之你今天一整天也要陪我，我要玩完所有設施，餐廳也已經訂好了♡」柏蒂決定了無論如何也要跟著原有行程和但丁約會。  
但丁雖然很想吐槽餐廳什麼還不如披薩，但是為了這天的安全，還是乖乖忍住不出聲，任由柏蒂拉住他走。

玩過一輪機動遊戲後，柏蒂正在一角坐下休息，等待但丁買飲料給她。  
「柏蒂，久等了。」過了不久但丁就在旁邊出現並送上冰涼的水果茶。然後，又送上一個不算大的禮物盒。  
「……這是什麼？」柏蒂知道但丁一直也在逃避她，所以她完全沒想到會在但丁手上得到他主動送出的禮物。  
「不是什麼貴重的東西。如果看了不喜歡，丟了也可以。」但丁只是笑笑便繼續飲他的草莓奶昔。  
柏蒂聽到這句話也只是有點疑惑，跟著就打開了盒子，發現入面是用很多可愛的小花和絲帶裝飾的粉紅色加白色玫瑰花的永生花玻璃球擺設。  
「……想不到但丁竟然會買這樣的東西，雖然不算很好，但也可以合格吧。」柏蒂拿著仔細看了很久，然後才慢慢放入盒子，很珍惜似的抱著。  
「你不討厭就好，算是賠罪兼遲來的生日禮物吧。」但丁也沒多說什麼，只是拍了拍柏蒂的頭髮。  
「等等！也遲太多多多了吧！？………唔，算了，反正我柏蒂大人有大量，就不和你計較了。」柏蒂聽到但丁的話時本來很想反駁些什麼，但是當她抬頭看到但丁的表情時，就覺得不需要了，這樣就可以了。  
「謝謝你，但丁。」  
「喔，不用客氣。」

休息過後兩人去玩了其他設施，到晚飯時間便去柏蒂預約的餐廳。  
但丁很意外他會覺得味道不錯，甚至會想和維吉爾來一次共進晚餐。

一想到維吉爾，但丁便忍不住想笑。

時間很快就過去了，終於到了約會結束的時候了。  
但丁護送柏蒂回家，兩人慢慢向目的地進發。  
「滿足嗎？柏蒂大小姐？」  
「你是不是對滿足這個詞語有什麼誤解？只不過是一次約會是要怎樣滿足啊？」柏蒂用力瞪了一眼露出遺憾表情的但丁，然後才加上一句：「我今天很高興，謝謝你有認真和我約會。」  
「不用客氣。」  
「我還會再來找你的。」  
「嗯。」  
「當然也會來看你家寶貝女兒。」  
「嗯。」  
「明年你家女兒的生日派對一定要記得邀請我。」  
「當然。」   
「要幸福啊，不要再離開我們了。」你走的話，大家也會心碎的。   
「……嗯，我會幸福的。」 

真的，我現在真的好幸福。

=完=


End file.
